FANMAIL!!!
by DarkShinigami
Summary: The GW Boys Get Fanmail from girls! Please Read and Review!


FANMAIL!  
  
By Deathscythechick  
  
DiscLAMER(yeah i know i spelled it wrong but for a reason:)  
Duo: Deathscythechick we DO belong to you so you don't have to make a disclaimer.  
Deathscythechick: Yes Duo darlin' you DO belong to me!  
Author's Note: Everything in parentheses is my opinion  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa were hanging out at their lil humble abode (or house for you idiots).  
  
Suddenly Heero burst through the front door carrying two big sacks (eeeeeew you guys! not those sacks! Sick minded peoples!!).  
  
"WE GOT MAIL!!" Heero yelled happily.  
  
"Since when do you become the new AOL dude?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Shut up" Heero snapped.  
  
Duo didn't care about Heero's attitude. In fact all the guys were happy because today the FANMAIL arrrived. Yup, fan mail from all the girls that crushed on them (yeah you know, me and you)!!  
  
"Quatre, you and me will sort them out ok?!" Trowa said excitedly.  
  
"Okie Dokie!"  
  
So Trowa and Quatre turned over both sacks and dumped all the mail on the floor. They sat down and looked at all the pretty pink, blue, yellow, and regular white envelopes. Then they pick up a handful and start looking at them.  
  
"Heero.......Heero......Heero........and Heero...." Trowa said shuffling through the letters.  
  
"OhboiOhboiOhboi" Heero chanted excitedly.  
  
Heero grabbed all the letters from Trowa's hands and ripped open one at a time. He read the first one out loud.  
  
"Dear Heero,  
  
Hi Heero it's me your secret admirer just call me paganismyservant for now."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Duo was reading the letter with Heero, too.  
"Paganismyservant?," Duo sais wonderingly,"That's a mighty awful strange name..."  
  
Heero looked at Duo and smacked his head.  
  
"You dumb nut! This is Relena! You can only tell! Look at this paper! It's stationary paper! Look at the top!  
  
Duo read the top and it said "From the Beautiful Mind Of The Peacecrafts".  
  
"Heh.......I knew that! Just checking to see if you knew!" Duo said kind of hurt.  
  
Heero kept looking through all his letters and looked more disappointed than ever.   
  
"These are all from Relena! Gosh!"  
  
"Well, take a look at this one!" Trowa said, holding out a black envelope with Heero's name on it.  
  
"GREAT! Relena would never use a black envelope!" Heero said.  
  
He took the envelope and opened it. Duo ran to the kitchen and inside you could hear him trying not to laugh.  
  
"You guys quiet let me read this out loud to you!!!!" Heero said.  
  
"Geesh fine.." Wufei said.  
  
"Ahem....,"Heero starts, " My dearest Heero,  
Tis' I, your beloved fan Duonia the Third. I have watched you from a far and I think you are very cute! But let's not chat about you, shall we? We already know you are hot so let me say some things about myself. Well to start off I have looooooong brown hair. Its very nice looking but it would look nicer if..."  
  
Heero stopped. The rest of the boys *minus Duo (who is still laughing in the kitchen)* looked at him.  
  
"Well!! What's next!?" Trowa said desperately.  
  
"Yeah hold on where was I..." Heero said, scanning the letter.  
  
"Her hair, Yuy!" Wufei said.  
  
"Oh yeah....." Heero says and starts reading aloud again.  
  
". Its very nice looking but it would look nicer if you were tugging on it while kissing me."   
  
Heero's eyes widened and he kept reading.  
  
"I have beautiful blue eyes that shimmer and sparkle. Well I guess that is all I can say for now. If you want to meet me then come to the local Happy Burger on Thursday and maybe we could talk and stuff...Hee Hee...  
  
Always yours,  
  
Duonia the Third Maxiewella "  
  
".........." Quatre was silent.  
  
Finally Duo came out of the kitchen. His eyes were full of tears (happy ones of course).  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Trowa said.  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Nothing just ummmm....cutting kiwis...you know those darn things make me cry." Duo said.  
  
"Duo, ONIONS make you cry...." Wufei said.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry! That's what I meant. So did I get any mail?"  
  
"Yes most of it is for you!" Quatre said sighing.  
  
"GREAT!" Duo said happily.  
  
"So hey Heero who sent you that black one?" Duo asked.  
  
"Some girl named Duonia! She seems really cool!" Heero said.  
  
Duo whistled.  
  
"Woo hoo! She must be a real fox, eh?" Duo said, smiling.  
  
"Im gonna meet her, you guys! Im going to Happy Burger on Thursday!!!" Heero said.  
  
"Go get 'em Tiger!" Duo yelled.  
  
  
Will Heero Meet Duonia? Will we see the other guys' letter (of course)? Will Wufei ever brush his teeth?!?!? Stay tuned for the exciting answers to these more exciting questions!!! 


End file.
